


Day 13: Thoughts of a Fifteen-Year-Old Boy

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: Dean pours his heart out in his journal





	Day 13: Thoughts of a Fifteen-Year-Old Boy

_March 16, 1994_

_I am so tired. Dad left again on another long case leaving me and Sammy here by ourselves. Its nothing new of course but I’m getting really sick of it. Who knows how long he’ll be gone this time? Its already been three days. And like always, he leaves us barely enough money to get by. “Hunting is a dangerous job son, someone’s gotta do it even if it doesn’t pay the bills” is what he always says to me when I ask him for more money. Yeah, but how the hell are we gonna eat? Sigh. I’m fifteen and I’ve seen things that most kids wouldn’t even dream of getting close to. I should be worrying about what girl who I’m taking to prom, not whether or not are we gonna have to go to bed hungry for a third night in a row. Sammy should be worrying about passing his classes, not studying Latin for an exorcism._

_I would never say this out loud, but Sammy’s right. This sucks. This isn’t how we should be living. Mom wouldn’t want this for us. If that thing hadn’t killed mom, then maybe none of this would’ve happened. We’d still be living in Kansas, maybe have a dog by now…but does that mean, Sam would be gone? I don’t know. All I know is that it’s that…thing’s fault for killing our mom and turning my father into…this thing. I mean he’s not even our dad. He’s our drill sergeant._

_I just want our family back. Maybe, after we find the thing that killed mom, dad will be different. Maybe, we’ll be a family again. A true family._

John closes the journal. He had no idea Dean felt this way. He seemed to love hunting. He had no idea how much it was actually hurting his boys.


End file.
